


Darkest Light

by ayusschoen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, College, Demons, M/M, Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayusschoen/pseuds/ayusschoen
Summary: Taeyong who visit a cemetery alone for the shake of his group project, found an unexpected thing, that change his life forever.I am not good with summary, please enjoy!nb: English is not my first language, grammatical error warningEnjoy~~
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 11





	Darkest Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to come with another story, but really I got the mood to write this story. Will come back to you soon. Enjoy~~

Fuck his friends and his group, the most important thing, fuck his history professor for his stupid assignment that make him should go to the one of the cemetery in the outskirt of Seoul. His assignment was to make an presentation about historical places in Seoul and every group should have a different place to go by. It will a piece of cake of assignment if his professor not asked for an authentic photo and don’t forget to take a picture with the site’s keeper as a prof that they really go through the place.  
Where his other member of his group project? Just don’t make him swear again, fuck his group member, Yuta and Ten who should go to their regular meeting as international students, fucking excuse. Because of their absentee to go together, they promise to do all the material and in return. At least he got a nice rest without thinking about the fucking presentation after clicking some random photos.  
The sun is almost down when Taeyong arrive in the cemetery. A Victorian style cemetery.  
“What are you looking for young boy at this hour in a cemetery ?”  
Suddenly an old man talk to him in soft voice behind him  
“Oh my…” Taeyog hold his breath, he is not a brave person to began with, and being in the cemitry by his own when the sun almost down are not good for his heart.  
“Good evening, My name is Lee Taeyong, I am here for some research, I came fron NCT University. Sorry to come at this hour, the trip to came here takes quite time”  
“Its okay, we should hurry then young man” said the old man

…  
“There is not much that you can find in here” the old man says while Taeyong busied himself taking photo around with his phone.  
“Its okay Mister, some some picture will be fine”  
When he look around he look at a building, its quite big with a stone wall.  
“What is that Mister?” ask Taeyong while pointing behind the old man  
“Ah… let me show you, that is the main part of this cemetery”

“Waaawww” that what Taeyong says as soon as they enter the building  
“This is a place to regard the Landlord who own this entire place, Master Suh”  
“You mean this cemetery?  
“No, not only the Cemetery, Master Suh own the entire hill, but sadly he don’t have any descendant, so now the one who manage it is the Jung Family, a close friend of Master Suh”  
Taeyong looking around inside and pick an interest of a coffin in the middle of the building. It’s a stone coffin, and sure its heavy as hell. He traces his hand through the coffin.  
“So young boy, it seems like I should start to clean up things outside before going home, I will left you here, you can look around”  
“Yes, Mister, thank you” after the old man go, Taeyong continue to admire the stone coffing, the pattern around the coffin is so mesmerizing. When he reaches the other side of the coffin, accidently he get cut from the stone of the coffin. Blood dripping from his right palm and fall to the top of the coffin.  
It’s hurt as hell, and Taeyong never fond of a blood. While he tried to stop the blood by pressing his palm and put his hand at the top of the coffin, but to Taeyong surprise it moves slowly.  
“Am I push it too hard?” mumble Taeyong to himself  
When he peek inside the coffin his attention drawn by the beauty of the creature inside the coffin. Unconsciously Taeyong cares the check of the man inside the coffin  
“Master Suh…”  
When Taeyong realize what he has done, he retrack his hand fast. But he sees in horror when he look at some of his blood in Master Suh face  
“Shit! Oh… ohhh my gosh I am so sorry, please forgive me, oh my gosh” when he tried to wipe it with his sleeves, hi forget thet it already soaked with his blood.  
“Oh my, stupid Taeyong” He tried to take some tissue from his bag and wipe Master Suh face.  
Little did he know some of his blood got to Master Suh mouth while he tried to wipe it. When it clean, Taeyong had an idea to take a photo of Master Suh. It’s a waste to not take a picture of a hottie right, even he’s dead already, just think it as a souvenir form his creepy and lonely journey to the cemetery. If not because he lays in the coffin, he will not believe that Master Suh already die, he looks like sleep in a peaceful dream though.  
Taeyong aim his camera phone to the death body of Master Suh, When he looks in to his screen to take a photo, he sees in horror than before because Master Suh that he sees in his screen open his eyes.  
“Oh my gosh…” he stumbles back, and his head hit by one of the statue behind him and passed out. Blood dripping from his head, while the creature who just wake up from his long sleep starring down to unconsciousness Taeyong with a dangerous grin.  
“Mine”  
…  
“Young boy, are you done, its look like we should le…” The old man stops his words when he seen the coffin already open and somebody sitting there while holding and caressing the young boy in his arm  
“Shhhh, he is sleep” said the creature while put his one finger in front of his mouth  
“Master …. Master Suh…” The old man said still in shock  
“Call the Jung for me”  
“Yes, yes, will call…” The old man take out his phone in fear, and directly dial number one, the emergency call in his phone ‘Master Jung’.  
The creature – Master Suh – continue to cares Taeyong head and plant a soft kiss on his head, the dangerous grin still plaster in his face.  
+++


End file.
